A Forgotten Youth
by Magami
Summary: A broken Harry Potter mysteriously vanishing from the face of the Earth without so much as a trace left behind. A year later, a dark man suddenly appears at Hogwarts with a secret, he is not who he plays himself out to be.
1. Prologue

A Forgotten Youth: Prologue  
  
The night was one of the darkest of the summer, matching the mood of a boy living in the small, locked cupboard in one of the perfect houses on Privet Drive. The room was barely large enough for a small cot, as well as his 'filth' as his only family deemed his school supplies.  
  
The boy was huddled in the corner on the bed, knees clutched to his chest, suppressing ragged breaths until only if you strained, you could hear them. Longer, shaggy hair shielded his bruised and bleeding face from view. The hair had grown longer, as the boy had wished, so it could hide his distinguished scar, as well as the other injuries from view.  
  
One empty, dull green eye twitched in suppressed pain as the other eye gushed blood. His Uncle had been a little too eager, again, to punish his nephew for living with his abnormality under their roof. The lacerations along his back, as well as the bruises and cuts that ran along the rest of his body did not compare to the new injury.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The cupboard door was yanked open to reveal a malnourished boy shielding his eyes from light. A beefy hand grabbed the boy by the overly large clothing and hauled him up close to his face.  
  
Putrid breath that reeked of alcohol was blown across a face whose eyes weakly glared defiantly. Eyes narrowed, and the face grew red with anger at the small display of defiance.  
  
"How dare you boy! This will be a lesson you'll never forget!" The drunken man spat angrily. He proceeded to brutally beat the boy; punching and kicking every inch of skin he could get his hands on. "Worthless," and "No one could care for a freak like you," were screamed over the whimpers of the boy.  
At the end of the beating the Uncle just glared down in disgust at the body that littered his house. Those emerald eyes, one swollen, however, still glared upon him in hatred, haunting him for his sins. How he couldn't stand looking into those eyes!  
  
He watched as those eyes widened in horror as he picked up the shears that Petunia was using to cut coupons out of the paper, uninterested as the events were unfolding.  
  
Feeble hands unsteadily rose to block his face as the large man bore down on him with the sharp scissors, and then flailed wildly in a weak attempt to halt in Uncle from his goal. All was in vain as the broken youth gasped, his mouth open in a silent scream as the man stabbed the tips of the scissors into the bottom of his cursed scar and began to drag it downward.  
  
The boy began to thrash and scream, but this only manage to make the process more painful as the incision became jagged. He lapsed into unconsciousness as the sharp shears glided over his eye and down part of his cheek, only to come awake several minutes later to being thrown into his cupboard.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
He was lucky; his uncle hadn't decided to attack his other eye that was already black and blue from a punch to the face. Slowly a small pale hand dabbed blood from the fresh scare across his face, causing just enough pain to keep him awake. He couldn't deal with any dreams tonight.  
  
The youth sighed quietly, one dark eye glazed over in unsettling thoughts. He was a murderer, and everybody knew it. No one could ever love him for what he was. He was simply worthless. Death would relieve everybody of their burden of knowing him.  
  
The dreams, or more like nightmares, had caused such dark thoughts. Cedric, his parents, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, everyone was there. They had such a look of hatred in their eyes as the screamed words of disgust and accusations at him that he shivered at the thought of it.  
  
Whether it was pain or exhaustion, slumped back into unconsciousness. No one even blinked, as the broken youth and his belongings disappeared suddenly, leaving no trace that he had lived there in that small cupboard.  
  
Harry Potter had vanished.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Preview of Chapter 1: We find out where Harry has gone as well as how his 'training' goes. HINT HINT! We will also see a little bit of reaction from the wizarding world, Voldemort, and maybe the Dursley's. More details of the dreams and beatings, however, will appear in later chapters. SORRY!  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I have decided to rewrite this story again, because I didn't like how the other one was lacking important detail. Hopefully this one will explain things so much more! Tell me what you think of it so far! Thanks!  
  
-Magami 


	2. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Youth: Chapter 1  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of slightly echoing voices. Trying to open his eyes, he found that both were sealed shut, one from dried blood, the other slightly swollen. He whimpered slightly at how helpless he felt.  
  
The voices stopped and he could feel the presence of several people close in on him. He flinched slightly and braced himself, bringing up one bandaged arm to shield his face since the other was broken.  
  
"Harry," A strong, gentle voice said, "we won't hurt you child."  
  
Harry brought his arm down in confusion, but his body was still tense. * Who were these people? They certainly were not the Dursley's. Perhaps he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts? * His heart rate sped up as he realized if he was they would definitely know the secret he had been concealing for so long, that he was just a weak boy, easily beaten by a muggle.  
  
As his breathing become increasingly rapid in fear, another voice spoke with a little more bite than the other, "Boy." Harry flinched as his Uncle's special name for him. "Calm down, we won't hurt you. We are going to heal your wounds, though the scars will remain."  
  
Harry tensed as magic began to surge through him, snapping bones into place, fading bruises, and sealing the cuts into slightly pink scars. Feeling his eyes clear up, he carefully opened his lids only to reveal that one eye could only view what was going on, while the other remained in darkness. Beginning to panic his good eye flew to where two blurry figures were, noticing his glasses were gone. "I c-can't.. I-I c-c-can't s-see! Can't.no." He stuttered in a raspy voice due to screaming.  
  
One figure moved in and gently gasped the boy around the shoulders, causing Harry to squeeze his eyes tightly shut to wait for the inevitable.  
  
"Harry, I won't hurt you child. Now, if you'll let me I'll have my friend here cure your vision, though your other eye is beyond repair I'm afraid. Would you like that?" A soft voice questioned. A snort was issued at the use of friend.  
  
Calming down, Harry cautiously turned to where the figures were surrounding him and managed a feeble "P-please?"  
  
"There now that wasn't so bad was it? Salazar, would you be so kind as to help him out?" The voice was directed in the direction of the other figure.  
  
"Fine." The figure growled out. A few seconds later, his vision began to clear, only to reveal a hand that was outstretched directly in front of his eye. In shock, Harry shifted away from the hand, whispering a small, but sincere "thank you."  
  
Now able to see through one eye, he gazed at the two figures, one directly in front of him, the other with an arm wrapped around his frail shoulders. The one that was holding him was slightly tall with a red cloak wrapped around him, and had dark brown hair and warm, chocolate eyes. The other was taller, standing straight and proud, but he had more of a sinister appeal. Long black hair was neatly tied in a ponytail, and the blackest of eyes glittered madly as he stared at Harry. His arms were crossed in front of his chest while his rich black robe flowed elegantly to the floor. Immediately noticing Harry's stare, the eyes narrowed into a cold look.  
  
Harry quickly averted his eyes, and scrambled back a few feet out of the arms that encircled him and cowered, arms covering his head. "I-I-I'm s-s- orry!" He stuttered pathetically.  
  
The brown haired man cautiously approached Harry, his face a mask of concern, "Harry, child we won't hurt you. Salazar, lighten up!" He said directing the last sentence to the dark man. Turning back to Harry, he placed a finger under his chin and lifted the head until one dull green eye and one white eye were on level with his face. "Child, I will never touch you with an intent to harm you. I am sorry I could not retrieve you sooner from you relatives."  
  
Harry grew confused, * Retrieve me? Who were these people? And where was he? *  
  
Seeing his confused look, the man elaborated, "It is your destiny, young one, to defend mankind from the darkness that plagues it. Upon your fifteenth birthday, you were to be transported into this dimension to be trained. You fell unconscious just after midnight. By the way, happy birthday Harry." The man smiled warmly.  
  
"I-I understand. But, who are you?" Harry questioned slowly.  
  
"I, my boy am Godric Gryffindor. I am so pleased you were in my house at Hogwarts! That git over there is Salazar Slytherin." Godric said laughing at the look of indignation that crossed Salazar's features.  
  
"Why don't you get to the point Godric? Tell him what he really is." Salazar sneered, eyes gleaming madly.  
  
Godric became serious, and then turned to Harry. "Though you may have been a Gryffindor at heart as you buried your darker emotions, I am afraid you don't have my blood flowing through you. I believe my trusty sorting hat said you would do well in Slytherin. That is because you are Salazar Slytherin's heir." He stopped to let the information process through Harry's head.  
  
"W-what?" Harry gasped, as his good eye shot to look at the shadowed figure that was peering intently at him. The cold look was there, but the fury was replaced with an emotion Harry couldn't read. Was it pride?  
  
"Yes, you are my only heir, from your father's side. Your blood is very pure, as it forced away any blood that could mingle with it. Few genes have managed to mix with your Slytherin blood. Your mother's eyes for one, both in color and in vision. She was a seer, and you have inherited it through her blood." Salazar explained.  
  
Shocked beyond belief, Harry looked curiously at Godric, "How come you are here then?"  
  
Godric laughed as Harry blushed and bent his head at what he presumed was a rude question. "Contrary to belief, Salazar is a good friend of mine. I was just helping him get started with you. Salazar is going to train you in every aspect imaginable. This will take several years, and when you are ready to return one year will have passed in the real world. Now, I must be off, I'll leave you two to get started." He stated cheerily starting to fade from view. "I'll visit sometime. Bye Harry, Salazar."  
  
Once he disappeared, Harry looked nervously at Salazar, who looked intently back. "Harry, I am not going to kill you so stop looking so nervous," the Slytherin stated, small smile forming as his words startled Harry. "Now, let's begin, shall we? I will be training you in defense, potions, charms, creatures, divination, languages, and animagus training. You will also have fitness training to improve strength, speed, and agility, as well as training to control and suppress your emotions. You will be strong Harry, much stronger than I or anyone else could ever be. You must give this your all. Do you understand?"  
  
At a loss of words, Harry only found enough strength to nod his head. * Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this? *  
  
~Back in the Wizarding World~  
  
Once everyone was back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was busy trying to find a boy named Harry Potter who had completely vanished without a trace. He felt sad and guilty that he had only discovered that the boy was missing when his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley approached him about it after the feast saying that he was absent on the train ride.  
  
Sirius Black was frantic to say the least as he was forced to take shelter with Remus Lupin and remain there while he was on the run from the ministry.  
  
What was known was that Voldemort didn't capture him as Severus informed the headmaster since he was their spy. In fact, the Dark Lord was quite furious that his nemesis had disappeared and frequently sent his deatheaters off on missions to search for him. Severus had even been told to be on the look out at Hogwarts for any piece of information to where he was.  
  
When the Dursley residence was investigated they found no sign the boy had even lived there. His only relatives didn't even had a clue to where he was. Their anger was misinterpreted as concern instead of annoyance at losing their toy.  
  
As days, then months, and then finally a year passed, the new on the boy's disappearance calmed down, but everyone was still on the look out for some sign of the boy-who-lived.  
  
~Back in the Other Dimension, 8 years have past~  
  
The once 15 year old, scrawny and malnourished boy was sitting very still in deep meditation. Now Harry Potter was 23 years old, extremely tall, an intimidating 6' 3," with a very toned body from years of physically training and discipline. The once short, messy black locks of hair had grown into long sleek midnight tresses that curled at the tips and hung to just past his shoulders. Black eyebrows arched elegantly over eyes; if opened one an eerie emerald green, the other a milky white. A light pink, jagged scar was etched from the base of his cursed scar camouflaging it as though it was a part of the longer scar, down his blind eye, and halfway down his cheek. In short, Harry Potter looked absolutely nothing like Harry Potter.  
  
Aside from the physical changes, there were many emotional and intellectual changes as well. He was now well versed in all subjects, his favorites being defense and surprisingly potions. He was now very fluent in Parseltongue from continuous instruction from Salazar and several snakes, as well as Latin so he could easily remember and create spells. He now had the ability of an animagus, though slightly different. He was able to change into two different animals, a Basilisk, and a glossy black unicorn with a twisted silver horn called a Darcorn. He controlled his visions now with ease, only a few seeping through his eyes during unexpected times. The last two feats showed great power with in. He mastered wandless magic, a feat that several people have only accomplished by small margins. He also mastered the element of fire, producing it with ease at his will.  
  
"Harry." A hard voice broke him out of his meditation. He opened his eyes to reveal Salazar Slytherin who was peering at him with a small smile. "Come, there is much to be done before you leave today."  
  
Harry sighed, and smiled sadly, "Yes, I know." Salazar had been a mentor he would never forget, almost like the fatherly figure he was missing in his life. Though the man displayed a cold stern exterior some of the time, there had been moments of pure passion when teaching Harry something, or simply talking with Harry about his life. The man even had some humor that seemed to be most prominent when Godric was around.  
  
"Come on Harry, cheer up it won't be so bad." Godric grinned, appearing out of thin air.  
  
"Do you think anybody knew I was gone?" Harry questioned bitterly. Even though talking to Salazar helped the burden of his nightmares become easier, they still brought about so much misery into Harry's mind.  
  
"Yes Harry, I am certain they have. I know that crazed mutt, Sirius, is most frantic about you whereabouts." Godric smiled trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Come Harry, there is a few things that must be done before you leave. Like making your new wand," Salazar artfully changed the subject. "Your wand's magic will most recognizable, so you are to create you own wand. I trust mediation will be helpful for discovering the wands new elements. Begin." Salazar said curtly.  
  
Harry instantly complied, face set in deep concentration. First he forced his thoughts onto what would be the wood that would form the wand. Darkness appeared in front of the lids of his eyes, and then a light grew larger and larger until a small tree was rooted in the darkness. It was made of the blackest of bark, and its branches were gnarled and twisted out irregularly. Instead of leaves, red flames of blood erupted, but did not burn the branches. It was the dark Bloodwood Tree that Salazar had briefly mentions during his lectures. It was known to be extremely rare, and burn an eternal flame. Most people thought it was associated with the dark arts.  
  
Next he concentrated on what would make the wand, the core. The darkness reappeared, but his time a Basilisk was there, its head bowed in respect as one of its razor sharp fangs fell away. The Basilisk was then replaced by a Darcorn, whose head was too, bowed in respect as its gnarled horn fell away.  
  
Still deep within concentration, the voice of Salazar Slytherin softly echoed throughout the darkness, "Now create your wand with your heart, mind, and soul."  
  
Carefully he drew the elements of the Bloodwood Tree, the sharp venomous Basilisk fang, and the twisted Darcorn horn together. As he felt the elements combine, becoming a part of him, he slowing drew his eyes open. Hovering in front of him was a sleek black wand, 13 ½ inches long, gleaming as if a deadly object all on its own. Carefully he extracted the wand from the air with long, pale fingers, and looked to Salazar. He was met by a look of pride, which caused him to smile slightly.  
  
"Very good." Salazar acknowledged. "Now before you go, I believe this happy git would like to present you with a gift," He said rolling his eyes as a bouncy, overly-excited Godric Gryffindor stepped up to Harry.  
  
"First, I want to present you with new clothes, because if you are Slytherin's heir you have to look the part," Godric said, winking. With a swish of his hand Harry's plain clothes were replaced with black slacks, a simple black turtleneck, and black combat boots. Godric grinned cheekily. Another swish of his hand and he produced a black, high collared cloak with long tight sleeves that came to a point at the wrist. Lastly, he carefully extracted a long shawl, black with hints of sliver. It was what was left of his father's invisibility cloak that the Dursley's had torn apart. Godric had carefully remolded it into a flowing shawl, and could be used for concealment only with the right incantation.  
  
Grinning madly, Harry threw his arms around Godric, whispering a "Thank you."  
  
"One more thing," the Gryffindor man said as Harry pulled away. Carefully he lifted his hand and opened it. In his palm lay two simple clasps for his cloak. "This one," Godric began, holding up a elegant sword, "represents that you are a warrior, a defender of the weak. This one," He repeated, holding up a serpent in the shape of a curling, elegant 'S,' "represents that you are a barer of serpent's blood, Slytherin's blood."  
  
Harry smiled sadly as he looked from his pins to Godric, "I am going to miss you Godric."  
  
Godric reached out and hugged the boy tightly. "Keep your chin up. I'll always be with you young one. Until we meet again," he said disappearing, a small smile at his lips.  
  
"Harry, I too have a gift for you," Salazar quietly said, pulling Harry's sad eyes towards him. Stretching out his hand, a dagger appeared floating, the black handle and almost-black blade shining with deadliness. "You are aware of Godric Gryffindor's noble sword. This is my dagger. You have completed your training with weapons, so this belongs to you." The dagger floated away from the outstretched hand and landed softly on top of the pile of the cloak, shawl, and pins from Godric.  
  
Harry looked at it with shock, he knew it meant a lot to Salazar. He had heard so much time and effort was spent to create the delicate, yet deadly blade. He thoughts were interrupted as Salazar stepped closer and grabbed his hand. Lifting it up, he spoke softly, "This is what you are, who you are. Never forget it." A simple silver ring with a snake engraved as if it were lunging with grace towards a small, simple emerald stone was slipped onto his finger. But not before he caught the name Salazar Slytherin etched on the inside.  
  
Harry's eyes glittered with unshed tears as he flung his arms around his mentor. "I will miss you so much! I will have no one that understands me now. No one as much as you," Harry whispered ferociously, while trying to hold back tears.  
  
Salazar gently kissed the boy's forehead lovingly. "You will find comfort within another Harry, but I will always be here for you. My last heir, you have grown much stronger than I nor anyone else could achieve. One last gift I will bestow upon to you. A name, not to replace you birth name, but one you have earned, chosen for who have become as my successor. Alexander Moris Slytherin," Salazar said softly with a gentle expression instead of his usual cold demeanor.  
  
Tears began to cascade down Harry's face as he gripped Salazar's cloak in a desperate attempt to stay. "Child what have I told you about showing your emotions?" Salazar scolded softly with light amusement.  
  
Harry released his grip and backed away, smiling slightly through his tear stricken face. Silently he sheathed his dagger inside of his boot, placed his wand up his sleeve, and pulled his cloak around him, fastening the high collar. Carefully he picked up the shawl that was made from his father's invisibility cloak and created a hood to shield his face, wrapping the rest around his shoulders, and letting the rest cascade to the floor. He then fastened his two clasps to hold the shawl on.  
  
Salazar watched as Harry returned to his spot in front of him, ready to leave, his face composed with a dark, blank expression, not a single sign that he had been crying. Quickly, Salazar embraced his heir, and stepped back. "I am proud of you, Alexander."  
  
A look of shock crossed over Harry's features, and then was replaced by a great sorrow. "It means so much coming from you after hoping all of my life to hear it. I thank you."  
  
With a great burst of blood red flames, Harry Potter disappeared, returning to the Wizarding World once again.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: Harry Potter, a.k.a. Alexander Moris (Slytherin) returns to the Wizarding World. He is going to be staying at Hogwarts under an apprenticeship. Can you guess who-he is my favorite character?!  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! I hope you like this better than my other story. It is so much longer and has much more detail! I am enjoying it so far! Please review and tell me what you think of it! Should I continue? Yes? No? Thanks so much! Buh bye!  
  
-Magami 


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews:  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Kateydidnt- Thank you for bringing the fact that Book 2 mentions that Voldemort is Slytherin's last heir. I have decided to ignore this because I think Harry being the heir makes everything so much more interesting!  
  
Waffles-Hopefully I will be updating at least two times a week, however this weekend (obviously) I have been in a BIG updating mood!  
  
Petunia812002: Thanks for letting me know that you read about it. I am still searching for that story where I read about Darcorns! I would like to give them credit, because that certainly wasn't my brilliant idea! To that person whose idea it was-PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! I feel horrible for just using your idea!  
  
To the rest- thank you all for reviewing. I am glad you are enjoying my story!  
  
Now on with Chapter 2!!!  
  
A Forgotten Youth: Chapter 2  
  
A little over a year had past since Harry Potter disappearance. The students and staff were now once again assembled in the Great Hall. All of the new first years had already been sorted, so all that remained was Headmaster Dumbledore's welcoming speech and the usual feast that followed.  
  
"Welcome to another year staff and students! Just a few start of the term announcements. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to all students," he said looking pointedly at a several mischievous students, his eyes twinkling brightly. "The Quidditch season practices and tryouts will begin in a month or so, so good luck to all houses! Hogsmeade visits will start next month for third years and up. Also, just a reminder to be aware of you surroundings and to travel with others now that Voldemort is back. I am also very sad to note that no word of the whereabouts of Harry Potter has been heard of as of yet. Now that that's said, tuck in!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and a feast appeared in front of the students.  
  
Just as everyone was filling their plates and settling down, the lights began to dim casting an eerie glow around the room. Students looked around bewildered and in fear. Dumbledore and the staff stood up scanning the room for any sign of intrusion. Their eyes narrowed in on a rapidly forming light that was directly in front of the great wooden doors. Soon all head were turned to stare at the area, eyes either wide with fear or narrowed with anticipation of a battle.  
  
Suddenly a large flame, blood red in color burst forth from the floor, causing students to scream in terror. The professors all drew their wands, aiming at the crimson flame. As the flame died down, everyone gasped at what was left.  
  
A figure shrouded in black from head to toe was on bended knee, arms extended to the floor, bracing the body from falling.  
  
"What is it that you want, friend?" Dumbledore spoke sharply, wand trained on the crouching figure.  
  
The figure rose, revealing his tall, well-built stature. A shockingly pale hand, with long graceful fingers appeared from the folds of the cloak and slowly moved to the shawl that shielded his face from view. As the cloak fell from his head, the hall gasped in shock and fear.  
  
The long black tresses that curved at the ends hung just below the shoulders. Two dark eyebrows arched delicately over two cold, emotionless eyes, one an eerie emerald, the other a milky white. An angry, jagged scar twisted from the forehead down across the milky eye and halfway down the pale white, prominent cheekbones.  
  
The dark figure began to glide down the aisle slowly and silently, the cloak billowing out around him. Halfway there a soft gasp was issued from the mysterious person, but it bounced off the walls as if someone had screamed. The figure collapsed again onto bended knee, breaths becoming raspy.  
  
* I have exhausted myself by returning, * thought Harry irritably at showing such weakness.  
  
A withered hand was placed on his shoulder, startling him into action. Before anybody could react, Harry had his wand pointed between the eyes of the headmaster, eyes darting around the room. Realizing what he had done, he dropped his arm. Weariness began to overtake him because of the sudden movement, and he swayed uneasily. "My apologies. You startled me," Harry rasped out without emotion.  
  
Severus Snape appeared by the headmasters side, wand trained on Harry, suspicion evident in his eyes. "What do you want," he asked coldly.  
  
"I wish to speak with the Headmaster," Harry responded, twice as cold. He turned to Albus Dumbledore, "If you please, sir?"  
  
"Yes, I believe a discussion is in order. I hope you do not mind if colleague joined us?" He said motioning to Snape.  
  
"Fine," Harry sneered as he followed the two out, relying on his energy reserves to hold him up.  
  
During the walk, Dumbledore had questioned Snape, "Do you know this man Severus?" To which Snape replied after a moment's hesitation with a "no."  
  
Harry knew what the headmaster was implying. Did Severus recognize him from any deatheater meetings? Wisely staying silent, he was led to an empty classroom not far from the Great Hall.  
  
Once the door was shut, Dumbledore and Severus turned to Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" Severus began curtly.  
"I am Alexander Moris. And you?" Harry all but sneered.  
  
"He is a professor here at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Mr. Moris, may I ask why you wish to speak to me?" Dumbledore interjected before Snape could reply.  
  
"I seek an apprenticeship," Harry replied swiftly.  
  
"You barge in here seeking nothing but an apprenticeship?" Severus snapped with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes I do. My apologies to my entrance, I hadn't realized I would be disturbing anything," Harry said eyes staring intently into Dumbledore's.  
  
"You'll forgive me for not complying right away. We do accept apprenticeships, but I must first question you first. Do you understand?" Dumbledore questioned, taking a Sneakoscope and setting it on the nearby desk.  
  
"Fire away," Harry calmly stated.  
  
"Are you in league with Voldemort in anyway?"  
  
"No, I would rather die then be a servant to Tom Riddle," Harry spat disgustedly. The Sneakoscope remained silent and unmoving.  
  
"Are you prepared to fight for the light side?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said steadily. The lie detector still remained motionless.  
  
"Do you like lemon drops?" Dumbledore then asked, totally serious.  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "Yes sir."  
  
"Well, I believe all is in order. May I ask what subject you would like to study under?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes starting to twinkle and a smile forming beneath his white beard.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, Defense and Potions were his favorites. He already had enough practice in Defense though, and still needed plenty of work in Potions. "Potions, sir," he said.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glittered madly, as Harry realized he thought that * Alexander * didn't know who the potion's master was. "Well my boy, let me introduce you to my potion's master," he smiled merrily at the look of outrage appearing on the features of Severus Snape.  
  
"Dumbledore you can't be serious!" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Do you refuse to take on the apprenticeship, Severus?" Dumbledore said putting on a frown.  
  
Severus opened and shut his mouth a few times before glaring at the headmaster and replying, "Of course not Albus." * Damn the man for making me feel guilty, * thought Severus.  
  
The smile and the twinkling eyes returned full force, before both men turned to where Harry was standing. Harry, however, was no longer standing straight and proud. One hand was clutching at his chest, and his breathing was becoming increasingly harsh.  
  
"Alexander?" Albus questioned, both Severus and Dumbledore moving to his sides.  
  
"M-my ap-p-pologies. I-I-I ha-ve ex-p-pended too m-much e-energy t-trav- eling," Harry spoke gasping breaths interrupting his words before falling forward unconscious.  
  
Quickly Severus reached out and caught him, lowering him to the ground. Checking his pulse, he glared up at the headmaster. "What are you thinking trusting him right away?" He snapped angrily. "And placing him in my care as well! What will I do when HE summons me!?"  
  
"Ah, Severus. I do not trust him fully yet. I have a feeling he will be able to help the Order. As for when Voldemort summons you," Dumbledore smiled, amused, "I'm sure you will find an excuse." Snape was at a loss of words. "Now take him to your rooms, now that he is your responsibility," Dumbledore called as he all but skipped merrily out the doors. * This should be interesting indeed! *  
  
Snape growled loudly, as he pointed his wand at Alexander and muttered "Mobilicorpus" and stalked towards his room in the dungeons where he roughly placed the unconscious man on the couch before walking into his rooms and slamming the door shut.  
  
~Harry's Dreams~  
  
//Boy! // A hard voice echoed throughout the darkness. Vernon Dursley appeared speaking through clenched teeth, // you are a worthless, good for nothing murderer. Nobody loves you. Nobody ever will. //  
  
Harry dropped to his knees in horror, wrapping his arms around his head, whimpering slightly. But, when he looked up again, Vernon's image had disappeared  
  
His mentor, Salazar Slytherin, who had a cold expression on his face, replaced his image. // I have never been proud of you. I will never care about you. // His voice chanted.  
  
"No.please stop." Harry whimpered tears leaking out of his eyes.  
  
Once again the image disappeared only to be replaced by a person who caused Harry large amounts of guilt, Cedric Diggory.  
  
// Harry.// the voice whispered harshly. // You killed me. It is your fault. The world would be better off without you. It's your fault I'm dead. Murderer! //  
  
"No.please.I'm sorry..no.NO!" Harry screamed.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Harry sat up screaming "No!" His eyes were wide, as he sat there staring out into space. Slowly he dropped his head into his hands, drawing shaky breaths. There was no one to talk to anymore. No more long talks with Salazar or Godric to calm him down, tell him it was alright. He was alone. Nobody cared about him; he was a murderer.  
  
A hand gently touched his shoulder drawing him from his dark thoughts. He looked up quickly as the hand retracted itself. At first, with his shaky vision, it appeared that Salazar was standing in front of him. But as his vision cleared, it became focused on none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"Are-are you alright?" Severus questioned uncertainly. To tell you the truth the piercing scream had startled him, especially when he found that Alexander was the source. He had thought someone was being attacked.  
  
"I-yes." Harry responded softly. Was this THE Professor Snape? Had he just asked him if he was alright? Suddenly Salazar's voice echoed throughout his brain. // Don't be afraid to open up Alexander. This man is more like you than you may know. //  
  
"Well, now that you have woken me up, I suppose we should get acquainted." Severus stated dryly.  
  
"That is fine." Harry replied slowly, trying to push away the unwanted memories of the third task during his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
Severus was surprised that the once cold mask did not appear on Alexander's face. Something was definitely wrong. "As an apprentice you shall call me either Master or Severus. I in turn will call you Alexander. As your master, it is my duty to care for you and take you as my responsibility. You will attend my potion lessons as well as individual lectures with me. Now, is there anything I should know about?" Severus finished, thinking about the nightmare that had woken them both up.  
  
Harry hesitated, "Yes." Severus narrowed his eyes waiting for him to continue. "I have dreams at night. I see things, visions. I-I am a seer. I can usually control any sort of outbursts," he finished quietly.  
  
Severus' eyes widened slightly. A seer? "Could you not control yourself tonight then when you had the vision?" Severus sneered.  
  
"That was not a vision. It was a nightmare," Harry whispered, praying that Severus didn't question him about them just yet.  
  
Severus didn't question the nightmares sensing he didn't want to talk about them. "I see. Breakfast starts in one hour. There is the door to the bathroom to clean up," Severus said shortly as he moved to his rooms to get dressed.  
  
Harry silently moved to the bathroom and readied the shower. He noticed there was a bag of toiletries with his initials on it. * Trust Dumbledore to think of everything, * Harry thought. The shower did well, soothing his exhausted body, and ridding it of grime. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he picked up his clothes, pointed his wand at them to whisper a cleaning charm as he walked out into the living room. Ignoring his clothes for the time being, he sat on the couch deep in thought running his hands through his long locks.  
  
* Should I trust Snape? He is my master now after all. Salazar help me, I do not know what to do! * Suddenly a vision entered his mind. It was of Severus passionately teaching Harry about potions. Another one followed, this time of Severus supporting a wounded Alexander. The vision ended as quickly as it had come.  
  
A sharp intake of breath broke him out of his reverie. He glanced around, only to spot Severus standing near him, gazing at him with wide eyes. "Merlin's beard," he whispered un-Snape like, "what happened to you?"  
  
Full of confusion, Harry glanced down at his exposed arms and chest. They were litter with scars from his beatings at the Dursley's. Only one at the crook of his elbow was from where Wormtail had pierced his arm to resurrect Voldemort. Quickly he averted his eyes, and grabbed for his shirt.  
  
Deciding to let the matter drop for now, Severus left the boy to change. Several minutes later, two dark figures could be seen stalking down the hall towards breakfast. Severus had been surprised when Alexander's face was carefully wiped void of any emotion, except for a cold appeal in his eyes.  
  
In Harry's interior, he was a mass of nerves. * Why me? This is like starting my first year at Hogwarts all over again! * He thought dramatically as they neared the great wooden doors that vibrated with loud chatter. * I'm doomed! *  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Preview of Chapter 3: Starting off describing more of * Alexander's * first few days at Hogwarts under the apprenticeship of Snape. Harry will become a little more open with his master, and in turn Severus will become more tolerable. :)  
  
Author's Note: Ooo! Another long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review and tell me what you think! Buh bye!  
  
P.S. I'm sorry if I used anybody's idea of the Darcorn-I still can't remember where I read it! Oh, and to the person who said that it was mentioned in book 2 that Voldemort was the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin-I am ignoring that in my story. I think having Harry be an heir to him is so much more interesting!  
  
-Magami 


	4. Chapter 3

Reviews:  
  
Thanks to the people who told me that made the Darcorn, I tried to e-mail her and ask permission to use it. I am unsure if it has reached her since I have yet to get a reply!  
  
To those who asked if everyone will find out the truth that Alexander is Harry.YES they will.but not until much later in the story.  
  
I do not know how the relationship is going to turn out between Harry and Severus.we'll see! I'm pretty sure this won't be a slash though.  
  
Yes, Ron, Hermione, and Draco will eventually be included more and more in the story. I can't leave them out!  
  
Kaleido: Thanks for the review! Yah- I am trying to make Harry seem darker.I like dark-Harry! Oh, and I think I'll be able to sneak in a snake for you.I wanted to anyways so you have just helped me decide. I don't know when I will add the snake though.  
  
Thanks to everybody else who reviewed! They were really appreciated!  
  
A Forgotten Youth: Chapter 3  
  
As Alexander Moris stepped into the hall behind Snape, the chatter became deathly silence. All eyes, wide in fear and confusion, followed his every step to the head table. As Snape sat down, he remained standing as Dumbledore cleared his throat for an introduction.  
  
"Staff and students, we have a new addition to our staff. This is Alexander Moris, and he will be an apprentice to our own potions master, Professor Snape. This is our first apprentice in 25 years. Please make him feel welcome! Enjoy your breakfast, and have a good day with your classes," Dumbledore announced eyes twinkling.  
Harry shut down any emotion that could cross his face, just as Salazar had taught him. Carefully he made his eyes appear cold, giving him a ruthless appeal, someone not to be messed with. Slowly, he seated himself, watching as the students averted their eyes and began to whisper amongst themselves. Little snippets could be heard, and Harry smirked inwardly at them.  
  
".He looks like a follower of you-know-who! Do you reckon he is?"  
  
"He looks worse than Snape!"  
  
"Why he would want to work with that slimy git is beyond me."  
  
Hearing the whispers, Severus glanced at his apprentice. What he saw shocked him. * This isn't the same person I saw this morning! * He thought.  
  
Alexander's eyes glared coldly over the hall with a look that bested Snape's by two-fold. He face was a dark shadow, looking ominous, even with the Great Hall flooded with sunlight. One long, frightfully pale hand was grasping a goblet, slowly bringing it to his lips, sipping silently, enhancing the sinister appeal he presented.  
  
"Will you not eat?" Snape sneered quietly.  
  
Having never have regained all of the appetite the Dursley's had destroyed with starvation, Harry's plate had remained unfilled.  
  
"No." Alexander replied flatly as his mind was once again shifted to his time at the Dursley's. They had never given him anything to eat. He had to sneak small bits of bread when they had gone out for him and Hedwig. Then he murmured to his self, "I'll never gain back what they took from me."  
  
Severus had still heard it, and was taken aback at how lifeless Alexander's tone had become. What exactly had happened before he appeared here?  
  
Soon it was the end of breakfast, the students began to receive their schedules, and Severus and Alexander stalked to the dungeons. As they entered the dark, gloomy classroom, Severus spoke, "Today will be relatively short. There is only one class, a double, with 6th year Gyffindors and Slytherins. You are to watch, and be ready to assist when I deem necessary."  
  
"Yes Master," Alexander replied, startling Severus with the title.  
  
* Surely the man would prefer Severus to Master. Master is only used for the highest of respect; with his reactions yesterday I was sure he loathed me, * Severus thought in confusion.  
  
Soon after, students began to file in, breaking Severus' thoughts. He noticed none had detected Alexander as he casually leaned in the back corner of the room, concealing all but part of his face in shadows. It made him appear eerie and sinister.  
  
"I am surprised you all have made it this far," Snape began looking pointedly at Neville and most of the Gryffindors. "Since you are 6th years and SHOULD know what you are doing, we will begin right away with creating a potion. The ingredients and process are on the board," he snapped motioning to the blackboard where the potion was listed, though it remained nameless.  
  
Alexander watched closely as Snape glided through the aisles, insulting the Gryffindors and taking points away while awarded the Slytherins. After an hour had past, and all potions were cooling, Severus stalked to the front of the room and looked to where Harry was.  
  
The rest of the class followed his eyes and were startled to find a cold Alexander Moris stepping from the shadows. "As my apprentice, your first lesson is to examine this potion, name and test it for the class who will be taking notes," Severus smirked, eyes gleaming madly. Students hurriedly began to gather parchment and quills, eyeing the two staff members anxiously.  
  
Harry already knew what it was, a Truth of Fear Serum. Salazar had gone over the potion in one of his lessons, warning him of the effects. It would cause him to view what he feared most, and then allowed him to reveal it to the persons administering the potion. Harry was not looking forward to it, but answered nonetheless, "Yes Master."  
  
Severus picked up a glass of the potion from Draco Malfoy's desk, as the student smirked, eagerly awaiting to see the affects. * The Dark Lord would be most interested in this. I must report it to father, * he thought.  
  
Alexander took the vial, bringing to his nose to sniff it. It smelled lightly of flowers, a façade to hide the true intent of the potion. He then examined the color, a light violet with hints of a pink hue. This only confirmed that it was indeed the Truth of Fear Serum.  
  
Looking back up, Alexander began to describe the potion. "The victim of the Truth of Fear Serum," he began flatly, eyes boring into Severus', "will have a vision of sorts of his greatest fear. After the vision, the drinker will become vulnerable for precisely 30 seconds. This is just enough time to reveal his or her greatest fear to the one who administers it to be used for or against them."  
  
"My, my, Alexander, seems you know a little bit about potions," accepting the answer sarcastically. "Drink the potion, so the class may see first hand how it works," Snape sardonically smirked.  
  
Alexander's emotionless eyes scanned the room, from Draco's eager face, to a Hermione's anxious one who seemed to know exactly what could happen to a person's mental state. He lingered on her face for a split second before gliding to Ron's, as a flash of memories of their adventures crossed his mind. Finally he was back to Snape's smirking face. With one swift movement he downed the glass. The potion went down his throat warm and comforting. Then suddenly, it began to surge through his veins causing him to brace himself against Snape's desk and clutch the vial in a death grip, shattering it within his hand. Darkness crossed his one good eye, and the vision began.  
  
He saw himself, as he was when he was 15 years old, kneeling in darkness, head bowed in submission. Suddenly, people began to surround him; the Dursley's, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, his parents, Ron and Hermione, Godric, Salazar, Cedric, the rest of the Weasley clan, and several others. They began to chat words, that visibly tore at young Harry's flesh, causing him to bleed.  
  
"Worthless!"  
  
"Murderer!"  
  
"You are not worthy of the Slytherin name!"  
  
"You are better off dead!"  
  
"Nobody cares about you BOY!"  
  
Harry whispered "No.please." eyes squeezed shut in anguish.  
  
Then all at once, all of the faces whispered, "Crucio!"  
  
Pain shot through the younger Harry's body, causing him to convulse and scream. Blood began to stream from his mouth, causing the scream to be reduced to a choking sound. The faces and their voices began to fade into the nothingness, leaving the trembling, broken boy alone in the darkness, blood pooling around him. His eyes were open, a murky green in color, frozen in eternal sorrow.  
  
~Outside of Harry's/Alexander's Vision~  
  
Severus and class watched as Alexander downed the potion and waited for the affects to take place. First, Alexander's eyes glazed over, and his jaw visibly clenched as pain shot through his rigid body. Then, he leaned forward, bracing his body against the desk with one hand and the other holding the vial clenched tightly, causing the glass to explode. Blood began to ooze as the hand continued to squeeze the broken glass.  
  
Several students gasped in horror. Hermione turned and momentarily buried her head into Ron's shoulder, causing him to blush to his roots. * How could Snape do this to him! It looks so terrible! Nobody deserves this.* she thought pushing away thoughts of what could be happening to Harry, if he was still alive, at this very moment.  
  
Alexander's face began to lose what little color it had, becoming ghostly. Sweat appeared at his brow, and lips opened slightly issuing unsteady breaths. Then an almost inaudible murmur escaped his mouth, "No.please."  
  
Severus watched, shocked, as his body began to twitch slightly and blood began to dribble down from his mouth. * What is going on! I have never seen this intense of a reaction before! * He thought worriedly, swiftly coming to Alexander's side.  
  
Alexander's body slowly relaxed, eyes losing their glaze and rising up to rest on Severus' face.  
  
Slowly, hiding his new-found regret, Severus asked, "Alexander, what do you fear greatest?"  
  
Seconds passed by. Harry was having an inner struggle with himself, desperately trying not to unveil his fear. All was in vain as he tonelessly whispered in the final remaining seconds, "I fear that I will be alone as I bear the misery I am burdened with, but righteously deserve."  
  
Much of the class sucked in their breaths at the intensity that was behind such a simple sentence. Many wondered what it meant. Snape just stared, his face blank.  
  
Harry felt his vision slide back into focus, and he quickly masked the many emotions ready to burst forth from his face, making his features go as hard as stone. His good eye, burning with intensity, flicked towards Snape. "Master." He said simply waiting for further instruction, but it came out choked as more blood spewed from his mouth.  
  
Acting on impulse but thinking enough to not use wandless magic in public, Alexander drew the long, black wand from his robes, flicking it deftly and muttering a short incantation. The blood from his mouth slowly faded, leaving no trace that their ever had been red liquid pouring from his mouth.  
  
Snape had been standing stock-still, staring intently at the menacing wand, when the bell rang. Snapping out of his daze, he managed to snap out "Read pages 13-25 and be ready for an exam" as the students rushed out the door to tell their friends what had happened in class. After the last person had gone, Snape refocused his attention on Alexander who was still bleeding freely from the hand. "Come, we will go to my quarters," he stated before moving out the door.  
  
* Damn him, * Harry thought bitterly, following his master out. * I should have apprenticed with the DADA teacher. *  
  
Once they had arrived at a portrait, Harry was surprised to see it was of Salazar Slytherin. Hiding a smile, he watched as Snape lightly brushed the head of the serpent curled around the hand of Salazar. The portrait opened, biding them both to enter.  
  
Harry slowly made his way to the couch, watching as Snape disappeared into the bathroom, and began to remove his outer cloaks and clothes until he just remained in his boxers. With a small flick of his finger, he conjured a black t-shirt and clean black pants.  
  
Just as Harry was resettling on the couch after changing, Snape briskly walked in moving straight for him. Kneeling beside the couch, the carefully placed two bottled potions and a roll of gauze on the cushions. Plucking up the first potion, he looked at Alexander, who raised his eyebrow.  
  
"As my apprentice, it is my duty to care for your health. This potion will remove the glass embedded in your hand," Snape explained gingerly picking up Alexander's hand and pouring the potion on. Sparkling chips of glass began to rise out of Alexander's hand and dissolve. "This one is to cleanse away any infection," and once again began to apply the thicker cream to the hand. Grabbing the gauze, he began to wrap the injured hand; mindful of how much pressure he was applying against the hand.  
  
When he looked up, he saw that Alexander was leaning heavily against the back of the couch, exhaustion clearly displayed on his face. "Rest. I will awake you for lunch," he stated, grabbing a thick potions book and sitting in the armchair next to the couch.  
  
"Yes." There was a pause, and then Alexander spoke again, "Master?" He was answered but a short grunt. "You have my gratitude," he spoke quietly lying down on the couch.  
  
Severus concealed his shock at having been thanked, and replied, "We will discuss this potion when you awake."  
  
He was answered by steady breathing.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Preview of Chapter 4: Harry is going to have a vision, and guess who shows a little compassion! There is also going to be the discussion about the potion and Harry's answer, as well as the vision. We will see Harry and Severus begin to open to each other-though not DRAMATICALLY.  
  
Author's Note: Wow, thanks to all that have reviewed! It helps to motivate me so much, considering how much I have been writing lately. Please continue to review or make any suggestions! I will be started Chapter 4 today, and hopefully I will have it done by either tomorrow or Friday. Thanks again! Buh bye!  
  
-Magami 


	5. Chapter 4

A Forgotten Youth: Chapter 4  
  
Severus was staring intently at his potions volume, but found he could not concentrate on the words. His dark eyes shifted to where Alexander was sleeping. Soft tremors were going through his body and his teeth chattered quietly. Picking up a blanket that lay folded over the couch, he gently placed it over Alexander, brow furrowing in thought. * Why do I feel as though I need to watch over him? * Snape thought gazing down at the boy's features.  
  
An unexpected, small whimper caused him to study the face closer. The dark brows began to draw together as the jaw clenched. The deformed eye started to twitch sporadically.  
  
Severus sat down on the edge of the couch, wondering what was going on. An unexpected shriek filled the room causing him to jump back up in alarm and scan the room for intruders. Finding none, he turned back to Alexander whose shrieks were gradually decreasing in volume as he visibly tried to suppress them, even in sleep.  
  
Convulsing slightly and his face scrunched up against his inner torments, Alexander's bandaged hand slowly began to rise. The shaking arm and fingers slowly began to extend, as if reaching for some unknown object in desperation.  
  
Easing his way onto the edge of the couch, Severus hesitantly took the injured hand into his own. "No.. don't kill her.please.just a child." Alexander's child-like voice spoke, soft and feeble, causing Severus to squeeze the hand reassuringly.  
  
At that moment Alexander instantly sat up, eyes snapping open, panic swirling within his one, dark green eye. He stared straight ahead, as if still in a trance.  
  
"Alexander?" Snape questioned slowly, trying not to startle his pupil. Getting no response, he lightly squeezed the hand again, calling slightly louder, "Alexander?"  
  
Jerking slightly, Alexander snapped his eyes to meet Snape's deep black ones. Severus watched as the terror embedded in his apprentice's eye increased and his breathing started to become quicker.  
  
"Alexander? Alexander! Calm down!" Snape spoke with alarm as the boy continued to hyperventilate. Conjuring a glass of water, he pushed it into the distressed boy's hand. After seeing its contents spill slightly due to constant shaking, Severus gasped the glass and lifted it to the boy's lips.  
  
"Sip," he ordered. Obediently, Alexander took small mouthfuls, eyes wide, never leaving the potion master's eyes. Setting the glass down, after a good portion had been swallowed, Severus stared intently into Alexander's eyes.  
  
"Was it a vision, or a nightmare?" Snape asked trying to engage some sort of communication.  
  
After a minute of silence, Alexander spoke softly, "Vision." * Damn it Harry! * He screamed at himself, * Control yourself, Salazar taught you better! Emotions can't be shown, and somehow you keep releasing them in front of Snape! *  
  
"Do you wish to talk about it?" Severus asked cautiously, noticing Alexander having an inner struggle.  
  
Intent on saying no, though his mind was pleading for someone else to talk to, Harry was startled when a thought crossed his mind, * Alexander, my Slytherin, you can afford to open up to him. He will except you, and help to ease your pain. *  
  
* I hope you're right Salazar, * Harry thought, returning to this situation at hand. Severus seemed uneasy at his silence, and was beginning to stand up taking it as a 'No.'  
  
Desperate to talk and almost in a panic, Harry reached out and grabbed Severus' hand. "Wait." He whispered.  
  
Severus turned around, startled, before slowly sitting down on the couch besides Alexander. He watched as the young man shut his eyes briefly, and placed his head in his hands. Not knowing why, Severus placed a hand on Alexander's arm as some sort of comfort.  
  
Alexander sprung away from the touch, hands automatically going up to shield his face. It was a habit he never seemed to kill.  
  
Snape's eyes went wide with shock at Alexander's reaction. "A.Alexander?" He began, pushing down the boy's hands, "I'm.I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Cursing himself for showing his weakness openly, Harry dropped his hands into his lap, head bowing in shame and embarrassment. A slim finger situated beneath his chin, gently raised his head.  
  
"I." Alexander choked out, before regaining his composure, causing his voice to speak monotonously. "I had a vision. Voldemort will be sending his followers to a small muggle community called Valested. He will have it destroyed, sparing none."  
  
"I must leave!" Snape stood suddenly, "I will inform Dumbledore. Perhaps it can be prevented!" Severus quickly made to leave the room. As he was leaving, he caught one last sentence before the door shut.  
  
"Please, the little girl. She does not deserve to die that death."  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Repulsed by the vision, and the sweat that now clung to his body, Alexander made his way to the bathroom to shower. Stripping down, he stood in the shower letting the scalding water ease the tense muscles. After several minutes, he began to cleanse himself of the grim with a bar of soap. Finally satisfied, he lathered in some shampoo and then conditioner in his long hair, before stepping out of the shower. After tying the towel around his waist, he began running his fingers through his hair as he studied the scars along his arms and chest.  
  
* What makes people hate me? * He thought randomly. Shaking his head away from depressing thoughts that were rising, he opened his hand and conjured a thin strip of black material and fastened his hair in a low ponytail. He was startled to notice that his midnight hair had been growing rapidly, and now was nearing the middle of his back. Shrugging, he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper and flicked his wrist causing clean clothes to appear, floating in the air. Quickly, he donned on his black slacks and black button down shirt, as well as the high-collared black robes Godric had given him. Deciding against the black cloak of his father, he waved it away with a movement of his hand. Finally done, he left the bathroom to retrieve his wand that he had left on the coffee table next to the couch.  
  
Only to find Snape there, studying it with great interest. "I have never seen anything quite like it," He said glancing up, and handing it over to Alexander.  
  
Wisely saying nothing, Alexander slipped the wand up his sleeve. Feeling eyes on him, he turned back to his master.  
  
"Dumbledore has sent out a teams to Valested. He is trying to do everything to stop Voldemort's plans." Harry nodded, and Snape continued. "He most curious about how you knew of this information though. I, however, told him it wasn't in my place to tell."  
  
Alexander nodded his thanks.  
  
"Well, since it is almost dinner time, and I have no intention of eating in the Great Hall, I will call in a meal. Afterward, there is a potion I would like to discuss with you." Snape stated.  
  
Several minutes later, both men were seated around a small table, food set aside, sipping silently on their glasses of wine.  
  
"What potion are we discussing?" Alexander questioned, setting his goblet down.  
  
"Truth of Fear," Snape said promptly causing Alexander to glance at him warily. "I want to know why your reactions were so much more intense than they were suppose to be."  
  
"You are wondering why I had such physical reactions as bleeding from the mouth and breaking the vial in my hand?" Alexander clarified slowly. Black eyes bore into his, giving him the answer. Alexander sighed quietly. "In my trance, I was put under the Cruciatus Curse for what seemed like a long time. I would imagine that its affects on my body caused me to cough up blood. As for the vial, it was my body's reaction to suppress the screams caused by the curse."  
  
"How-how could you feel its affects in a trance?" Snape exclaimed, stunned.  
  
"I would assume it is because of my being a seer. As a seer, I experience the reality of my visions. The emotions people have, I feel. The pain people go through, I experience as well," Alexander explained a deadened look in his eyes.  
  
"You feel everything? Suffering and pain.?" Snape asked, eyes looking troubled.  
  
"Yes. It is nothing I do not deserve. I will bear it, if it will save lives of the innocent." Alexander spoke with finality, ending the discussion. Silence fell over the room.  
  
It was broken when Snape stood up and walked to where Alexander sat on the opposite side of the table. "I have a small token to present to you as my apprentice," Snape stated uncomfortably.  
  
Harry was momentarily taken aback as he watched his master draw out a book from within his robes.  
  
"This will be yours to record your notes and research on potions. My library is very extensive, and it is open to your studies." He said, handing over the thick but empty, leather bound book, while motioning to one wall dedicated to hundreds of books related to potions and dark arts.  
  
"Thank you Master," Alexander gave a small smile.  
  
"One more thing. I have a room I have not needed, you can have it if you wish." Snape spoke, some bite returning to his voice as he motioned to a door next to his bedroom. Before waiting for Alexander's reply, he swiftly turned on his heel and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Alexander smiled slightly, before shaking his head in amusement at the man's sudden change in attitude. Getting up, he moved to where his new room was. It was small, completely bare, and very dusty. Nothing special, but Harry was happy with it, after all it would be his first true room, not counting the cupboard or Dudley's second bedroom.  
  
Still weary from the vision he had received earlier, and definitely not looking forward to sleeping anytime soon, he decided that he might as well set up his new room. Holding out his hand, he muttered a cleaning spell, clearing away all of the dust and grim that existed in the room. With a wave of his hand, the walls were colored with varied shades of gray, giving it a three-dimensional appeal. The decaying wood floor was restored, gleaming with its polished surface. Flicking his wrist once again, a futon (a bed that is really low to the ground) appeared with black sheets with several black and green pillows piled at one end. Satisfied, he turned to the empty closet, which instantly filled with black shirts (both casual and formal), black and green turtlenecks, black slacks, work out clothes, underclothes, and pajamas under his raised hand. His father's mended invisibility cloak-now shawl was neatly hung towards the back. Finally, he turned to the empty side of the room. Flicking the wrist again, a simple glass desk that was tinted green appeared low to the ground to match the futon. A green rug appeared underneath the desk as something to sit on. A stack of parchment as well as several sleek black quills and bottles of black ink appeared neatly on top of the desk.  
  
Completely exhausted, Harry extracted the leather-book from his Master and his wand, and set them on the desk. He began to shrug out of his robe and clothes, replacing them with pajamas. With little hand movement, the dirty clothes disappeared, and the robe was now neatly hanging in the closet. His black boots were placed neatly inside the closet before he carefully extracted Slytherin's knife from out of them, and placed it alongside his wand on the desk.  
  
Eyes already creeping shut with fatigue, Harry literally stumbled into bed, instantly falling into a deep stupor.  
  
He never even woke to his master hurriedly slipping out of the chambers in the middle of the night.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Preview of Chapter 5: We find out where Snape went off to in the middle of the night (Take a wild guess!). There will be a little bit more time in the classroom hopefully, with more Draco, Ron, and Hermione. I'll be introducing the DADA teacher, and hopefully there'll be more action than this chapter.  
  
Hey all. Shorter than the others, I know! I think I went brain dead these past few days, so I finally pushed myself to get this out to you guys! Hope you enjoy it, its not very action-y. Next chapter is looking much better. Please review! Buh bye!  
  
-Magami 


	6. Chapter 5

A Forgotten Youth: Chapter 5  
  
Severus Snape woke up to his forearm searing. Wincing and grasping the mark of the Deatheater, he stumbled out of his room while throwing on his black robes and white mask. * Why now of all times, when my apprentice is just in the other room. * Snape thought bitterly. * I have no choice but to go, my position is too precarious. *  
  
Once past the wards of Hogwarts, he apparated right into his place in a wide circle of Deatheaters, all who were standing silently, waiting for their master. The temperature seemed to drop as a snake-like man with glowing red eyes glided into the circle. Their master had come.  
  
Slowly, Voldemort walked around the group of his followers, staring steadily as if waiting for some sign of treachery. Finally he stopped, eyes gleaming madly.  
  
Severus willed himself to hold up his cool, collected exterior, hiding his panic as his Lord stared evenly into his eyes.  
  
"Severus, my friend," Voldemort hissed, lips curling into a menacing smile, "Lucius has given me some interesting news that he has learned from his son."  
  
* Oh god. * Was Snape's only thought before his calmly said while bowing slightly in respect, "My Lord?"  
  
Voldemort's sinister smile widened with satisfaction. "It seems you have taken on an apprentice. What is his name?"  
  
Whatever it was, this was not what Snape had been expecting. Successfully hiding his confusion and anxiousness, he quickly let the name roll off of his tongue, "Alexander Moris, my Lord."  
  
"Ah yes. Wormtail, my ever-faithful servant, has been researching this Alexander Moris you speak of. Well, what have you found? Or perhaps you have failed, yet again?" Voldemort sneered maliciously as a visibly quaking figure stepped forward.  
  
"T-there are n-no records for a Alexander Moris, Master." Seeing his Master's irritated look, he quickly added, "B-but I have c-crossed the m- meaning of his n-name."  
  
"And what, pre-tell is so interesting about the meaning of the name Alexander Moris?" Voldemort spat angrily, raising his wand.  
  
Wormtail's eyes widened, and he quickly stuttered off, "I-it's G-Greek my Lord. M-Moris! It m-means 'Son of the D-dark One!' B-but M-master, Alexander, it m-means."  
  
A swift "Crucio" cut off his stammering. He dropped to the floor writhing in pain and agony, remaining there, panting, even when it was finally let up.  
  
"Yes, I see why the name appears so. remarkable. But, see to it that you do not fail another mission, or the consequences will be.more permanent." Voldemort turned his attention back to Snape.  
  
* Son of the Dark One? But, Alexander.something was different about that name.that pathetic rat was trying to say something important.* Severus thought focusing back onto his Master's gleaming eyes.  
  
"Tell me about your pupil," Voldemort demanded.  
  
Seeing no other option, he began to describe Alexander, leaving out the details he had only witnessed. "He is very dark and foreboding, and his appearance only enhancing his ruthlessness. The students fear him, my Lord. Even the staff doesn't know what to make of him and his sudden appearance. Dumbledore has taken to watching him whenever he can, pretending to trust him. Nobody has questioned him though. They are waiting for the opportunity to present itself."  
  
Voldemort nodded, the nasty smirk again, plastered on his face. "Very good Severus. You have pleased your Master. I am very fascinated with this Alexander Moris. I intend to meet him sometime in the near future. I feel that he will make a most. intriguing addition to my dark followers."  
  
Severus stood stock-still, unsure of what to think. Recruit his apprentice? Yes, the man portrayed himself as a man of darkness, but didn't he say he harbored feelings of hatred towards the Dark Lord? And those slip-ups in emotion? It left Severus guessing at Alexander's true intentions.  
  
"One more thing Severus," Voldemort's cold voice broke him from his thoughts, "has there been any news of Potter? Surely that fool Dumbledore has been planning something."  
  
"My apologies, my Lord, Dumbledore has had no leads as to where the Potter boy may be hiding. It appears as if he has lost a great deal of hope in tracking him down." Severus spoke, tensing himself for what he knew was to come.  
  
"Crucio," Voldemort's steely voice whispered. Snape dropped to the ground twitching as the pain shot through his body, only letting soft cries of agony drift through his lips.  
  
Finally lifting the curse, the Dark Lord sneered, "See to it you have better information for your Master. Next time, I will not be so lenient." Then, he disappeared, followed by several other 'pops' showing that the other Deatheaters had followed his lead.  
  
Standing up carefully, so as not to jar his sore muscles, he apparated to the edge of Hogwarts. As he limped towards the giant doors at the entrance, he sighed in relief as he spotted Dumbledore waiting on the steps with a lantern in his hand. Concern swirled in his blue eyes as he watched Severus near him. Without saying a word, the old wizard grasped under Severus' arm, supporting the man as they mad their way to the headmaster's office.  
  
Once inside the office, the Dumbledore silently offered a murky potion to Snape. With a nod of thanks, he quickly downed the relief potion for the affects of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"Why were you punished?" Albus asked softly, regret clearly etched on his face.  
  
"I could not supply him with adequate information about Potter's disappearance." Severus explained.  
  
"I'm sorry my dear boy. You should not have to be put in this position."  
  
Severus waved him off with a motion of his hand, "It is my penance for the path I chose years ago. Do not feel responsible for my choices Albus."  
  
There was silence for several minutes before Severus spoke again. "Voldemort was hardly interested in Potter tonight. He has found out about my apprentice."  
  
The old man looked momentarily surprised, "He did? What is his interest in the boy?"  
  
Severus gave a weary sigh, "You know how secretive Alexander is Albus. I myself can hardly trust him, even as his Master. Yet, he doesn't do anything to promote the darkness he displays in his appearance."  
  
"Yes I know. So, Voldemort intends to recruit him?" Severus nodded. "When?"  
  
"He only said sometime in the near future. Personally I think he does not trust me with anything of importance yet." Snape rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Albus, why did you allow Alexander into Hogwarts if even you do not fully trust the boy?"  
  
"I had hoped he would make a suitable ally in the Order. He has a strong aura for one so young." Dumbledore replied looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hmph, strong or not, we still do not know what side he is with," Snape bite out.  
  
"Ah, but you forget we questioned him under a Sneakoscope, and he was firmly against Voldemort." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"Albus, it is nothing but a child's toy. Surely you don't believe in it that strongly." Snape hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.  
  
"Ah, but Alastor Moody has specially charmed it to enhance its strength and accuracy for me," Dumbledore grinned.  
  
Shaking his head, muttering something about the ".Paranoid old coot."  
  
"Go get some rest Severus. You don't have classes until this afternoon, and I am sure Alexander will find something to do," Dumbledore said, ending the conversation.  
  
"Yes Albus," Severus replied as an obedient child as he walked out the door.  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Alexander awoke from his dreamless sleep, and groggily sat up. For a minute he sat pondering what to do since there wasn't any morning potion lessons. Finally, he decided exercise was the best possible choice, since Salazar had stressed the importance of staying physically fit.  
  
He chose some black running pants and a sleeveless shirt from the closet, and then moved towards the desk where his wand and dagger lay. Tucking them into his waistline, he mentally berated himself for such thoughtless actions as to lay he wand and Salazar's dagger out of reach, as well as in the open.  
  
Several minutes later, he noticed the chatter of students eating breakfast in the Great Hall as he walked out. Relieved that he hadn't encountered any of the students, he stepped outside, sucking in fresh air that put him at ease.  
  
Deciding to warm up with a jog, Alexander began with a steady pace, following a path that past Hagrid's hut, and went between the lake and the Forbidden Forest. After two laps, and he was sweating profusely, he decided to finish his third lap with a sprint. Putting everything he had into it, he failed to notice a group of students descending the steps on their way out to their Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the courageous Gryffindors." Draco Malfoy sneered sarcastically, as the rest of the Slytherin 6th years snickered.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Ron hissed, as Hermione put a restraining hand on his shoulder, but her gaze was focused somewhere in the distance.  
  
"What's the matter Mudblood? Afraid to stand up now that 'Golden Boy' is gone?" Draco smirked, then frowned realizing that her attention was directed elsewhere.  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years followed her line of vision, and ended up looking in front of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Who is that?" one of the students whispered. The person was running at an incredibly fast rate around the outer edge of the lake. After reaching a point several yards away from the entrance, the figure slowed to a walk.  
  
"Its Snape's apprentice!" Dean exclaimed with shock.  
  
Finally noticing the students, Alexander approached them, peering at them with a disgruntled look. * This ought to be fun, * Alexander thought impishly. "What's going on here?" He demanded coolly.  
  
"We are on our way to class." Hermione trailed off, unsure of how to address him.  
  
"You will address me as Alexander or sir," Alexander supplied, glaring at the students. "Seeing as how you are almost late for class, I will escort you there. Follow me."  
  
The students complied, the Gryffindors walking in a clump off to the side, while the Slytherins congregated around Alexander.  
  
"Alexander," Draco began with an air of confidence, "allow me to introduce the 6th year Slytherin class. We are honored to have you as apprentice to our head of house."  
  
"Thank you Draco," Alexander spoke watching Draco look pleased that he knew his name, and the Gryffindors ignoring the conversation.  
  
As they came to the hut, Hagrid walked out eyeing Alexander with curiosity. "What'er ya doin' here Alexander?"  
  
"I was just escorting your class," Alexander said curtly.  
  
"I see. Why not stay, if ya have nothin' betta to do?" Hagrid asked motioning an uneasy class to where a tank was set up.  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose." Alexander said, though he was hoping Hagrid would let him stay for the class. He had missed his first friend dearly during his time away.  
  
"Nonsense! I got a real special treat fer the class!" Hagrid boomed excitedly. The class backed away from the covered tank, eyeing it apprehensively.  
  
Pulling away the cover, the class found themselves looking at a snake, almost three feet long, a murky yellow along the under belly and fading to a gleaming dark green along its back. Its black eyes were staring back at them menacingly.  
  
"This is an Inland Taipan. Can anybody explain te the class what it is?" Hagrid asked. "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"It is one of the deadliest snakes known to muggles. Its venom is so strong that it has the capability of killing approximately 100 people." Hermione explained as if quoting from a dictionary. The class began to back up, fear evident across each face.  
  
"Correct Hermione." Hagrid said happily. "Dumbledore has asked me ter teach you folks about some deadly muggle creatures too, so you can be prepared for anything."  
  
Alexander remained standing, arms crossed over his chest, as the class backed up behind him. "It's a beautiful creature," he whispered.  
  
The class looked at him in shock, and Hagrid smiled merrily at him. Alexander stepped up, and leaned towards the tank, looking into the snake's black eyes without blinking. The snake blinked, and then lowered his head submissively, hissing, "I am yoursssss, Masssster, heir of Sssslytherin."  
  
Alexander's cheek twitched with a suppressed smile. Slowly, he removed the lid of the tank, while hearing Hagrid's protests and the students' gasps in horror. Carefully, he lowered his bare arm into the tank, where the graceful creature began to coil around his wrist.  
  
"Alexander!" Hagrid cried in astonishment.  
  
Alexander glanced up at the stunned faces. "I have been schooled on the care of snakes," he said simply. It wasn't a total lie, Salazar had taught him how to care for his creatures, the serpents. Being of Slytherin blood and a Parseltongue did have its benefits though.  
  
Hagrid went back to smiling, "Well if the snake is that taken te ya, you can care fer 'im."  
  
"My thanks, it would be an honor." Alexander bowed slightly, and began to walk back to the castle since it was the end of class.  
  
"I want ya te read the chapter about the Inland Taipan, and write an essay about why its deadly an' also its benefits!" Hagrid shouted as the class followed the apprentice back to the castle, keeping a considerable distance between them.  
  
Between the Slytherins, Draco smirked and said "A true Slytherin," before discussing the latest events between his housemates.  
  
No one noticed how Hermione pulled Ron to the side, whispering softly at him.  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"What? The apprentice?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. Did you see how well he handled that snake?"  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty wicked. Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron grew concerned as he saw her eyes begin to well with tears.  
  
"It just reminds me of.Harry." She whispered, eyes downcast. "I miss him Ron."  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her, "I miss him too. Don't worry; I am sure he's all right. He can pull through anything."  
  
"I know," she sniffed as her boyfriend led her into the castle. * The way that snake hissed.seemed as if it was speaking with Alexander.*  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
Preview of Chapter 6: Alexander (Harry) will be attending Snape's classes again, but will be researching his own potion. The DADA teacher will be introduced (Sorry I couldn't get her/him in this chapter!) and expect Voldemort's appearance soon, probably next chapter, or the chapter after.  
  
Author's Note: Thankfully this is a longer chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. To the people who reviewed, thank you! Yes, they will EVENTUALLY find out that Alexander is Harry, but that occurs in much later chapters. And to the person who asked why Harry was still had emotional and physical reactions because of the abuse even though Salazar talked to him in their eight years together - if you were abused to that degree, do you think you would totally heal? But, thank you for your review; I understand where the confusion came in. Oh, and I received the reply from Saerry Snape, and has allowed me to use the Darcorn (The Darcorn will show up in a later chapter though!) as long as I give credit. So.THE DARCORN BELONGS TO SAERRY SNAPE! Buh bye!  
  
-Magami 


	7. Chapter 6

A Forgotten Youth: Chapter 6  
  
"What is your name?" Alexander hissed quietly to the snake as he glided back to the dungeons.  
  
"I do not have a name master," it hissed back.  
  
"Would you like me to give you one?" Alexander said gently stroking the serpent's head that was draped on his wrist.  
  
"It would be an honor to be named by the heir of Slytherin, master."  
  
Alexander managed a strained smile, not liking the fact that the snake called him master. It reminded him too much of the relationship between Voldemort and his servants. Pushing those thoughts aside, he racked his brain through all of the Latin terms Salazar had taught him.  
  
"Anguis," he said finally. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Very much so. What does it mean, master?" The serpent hissed contentedly.  
  
"It is the Latin meaning for serpent. Not very creative, but I thought it suited you, my friend," Alexander gave a small smile, stopping just short of the portrait to Severus' rooms. "I'm afraid I will not be able to converse with you in front of others. I apologize, but it is too dangerous during these times. I will be happy, however, for you to talk with you in my rooms whenever you wish."  
  
"Whatever you should desire, master."  
  
Alexander winced slightly and walked through the opening portrait. He found Severus, sitting on the couch and staring, unseeing, into the fire. His elbows were resting on his knees and his graceful hands were steepled in front of his face. The man once known as Harry Potter watched as one of those pale hands drifted down to his forearm and randomly rubbed.  
  
* Voldemort must have called him last night * Alexander realized, his eyes softening in sympathy. "Is your arm bothering you?" He inquired quietly.  
  
Severus' face twitch slightly in the cheek as a sign of suppressing a startled movement, and the glance jerked sharply from the fire to where his hand lay resting on his forearm, and up to his apprentice's mismatched eyes. "It's fine. Nothing but a momentary irritation." The potions master snapped, eyes briefly flashing with apprehension.  
  
Anguis chose the moment to raise his head, poised for attack, and hissed, "Nod if he is master's friend." Alexander nodded slightly glad that the onyx eyes had snapped to the snake.  
  
He took a moment to recognize it, before quickly rising and moving back a step. "That's. "  
  
"An Inland Taipan?" His pupil supplied. "Yes. It is. I wasn't aware that you had studied them."  
  
"I haven't. Since some potions require snake venom, I have had to learn their properties and affects. My instructors, however, made it quite clear that the Inland Taipan's venom is rare to come by and very unstable. Not much information has been recorded, so I was warned of actually using any," Snape said quietly, eyes never leaving the creature as he took a cautious step forward.  
  
"I am caring for him for Hagrid outside of his classes. Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"It is," Severus agreed, closing the gap between him and the apprentice slowly.  
  
Alexander raised his hand slightly, and then stopped, glancing at Severus and adding, "If I may?" Snape froze, not understanding what the younger man was asking. The older man's eyes watched like a hawk, but remained tense and unmoving. Alexander's hand continued its path and gently grasped the surprisingly soft hand. The hand immediately tensed even more, and Snape let a choked sound slip through his lips at the contact.  
  
"Lead me to where you wish me to go, Master." Anguis hissed softly. Alexander complied, using his other hand to trail a feather light touch across Severus' arm. The snake followed slowly, tongue tasting the stranger's scent. Once the snake was loosely wrapped around Snape's forearm, unknowingly covering the dark mark, Alexander disengaged his contact with his potions master.  
  
Severus Snape still refused to even bat an eyelash. Amused Alexander once again picked up the man's hand and let it hover over the snake. Snape stroked the snake cautiously at first, and then relaxed when the snake only hissed almost contentedly.  
  
"Does it have a name?" Snape questioned.  
  
"Anguis." Snape nodded in approval.  
  
"You should ready yourself. Class starts soon," Severus said while slowly situating himself on the couch, still petting the reptile. Alexander nodded, and made his way to his rooms to gather some clothes.  
  
Once he had walked into the bathroom he glanced at the image of himself in the full-length mirror. Immediately he mentally groaned. His scarred arms had been exposed because of his sleeveless shirt. * At least my arms are not nearly as bad as my back. Thank Merlin the students didn't say anything! * He thought as he stripped for his shower.  
  
Severus looked towards the bathroom as his pupil walked out. Alexander stopped and looked down at his attire which consisted a robe that was of the blackest material, but totally opened in the front, exposing his regular clothes: an untucked button down black shirt that had the top few buttons open, exposing his pale, well defined chest, as well as a pair of plain black slacks and the usual black boots. The long, slightly damp hair hung loose down his back for once, nearly reaching the top of his butt.  
  
"Too casual?" Alexander asked uncertainly, trying to read Severus' expression.  
  
"No," Snape said gruffly. "Go get your things, class starts in ten minutes. You will not be assisting these classes, so I recommend beginning your own research."  
  
Alexander nodded slightly and fetched his leather notebook, quills, and ink. Afterward, he grabbed the most recognized and informative book on snake's venom and its chemical properties.  
  
After walking to the potion's room in silence, Snape stopped just outside of the door where voices were drifting through. Wordlessly, he extended the arm where Anguis was coiled, and Alexander carefully retrieved the serpent. Immediately, Snape burst through the door and began barking orders to the students.  
  
Alexander glided in menacingly and went to the empty table in the back where he promptly began reading the book he had borrowed from Severus' library. Occasionally he would find an interesting fact that was most common with snake venoms, and he would scratch it into his research notebook.  
  
Several class periods passed by unnoticed, and Alexander was deeply immersed in a chapter deep within the middle of the thick book, when a looming shadow fell across the pages.  
  
"It is dinner time. Perhaps you'd care to join me?" Snape asked, lacking the usual bite, looking curiously down at Alexander's notes. The young man nodded, and shrunk his things, placing them inside his robes.  
  
As they began the walk to the Great Hall Snape made an attempt to engage him on the topic of his research. "You were immersed in your research," Snape spoke curtly.  
  
"I was just taking some general notes on snake's venom and its chemical properties. There really is nothing on the Inland Taipan, so I think if Anguis is willing to help, I will push my research in that direction." Alexander said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hmm," was all he got from an equally thoughtful Snape. "That would be an interesting topic. It would be very hard though since there is no information to actually lead you in any direction. This project could be fruitless."  
  
"That is a risk I must take then. I don't believe we would have much of anything today if people didn't take any risks," Alexander replied.  
  
Snape's lips shifted into a smirk. * Touché. * During dinner Alexander actually picked at his food, annoyed with Salazar for berating him in his head for not eating much. After several minutes of mentally sulking, he realized that someone kept peering at him. He faltered as his cold, stone-like eyes met the warm hazel eyes of one of his father's best friend.  
  
"Hello," he began warmly, holding out a hand. "I'm Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You must be Severus' apprentice?"  
  
Severus turned slightly to listen. "Alexander Moris," Alexander said, taking his ex-professor's hand in a firm handshake.  
  
Immediately Alexander's sight was clouded by darkness. A moon passed, full and luminous. A howl sounded. Then the unbearable pain of a transformation erupted through Alexander's body.  
  
Snape and Lupin watched, eyes wide in confusion as Alexander tore his hand from the handshake and clutched at his head. Severus laid a hand hesitantly on his shoulder, and watched as his apprentice slowly lowered his hands, and weakly looked at him. Severus stared into the one green eye waiting for some kind of hint as to what to do.  
  
Slowly, Alexander rose and began to walk steadily out of the Great Hall. After several seconds of blinking at the back of the dark figure, Lupin and Snape also left, following wordlessly.  
  
Upon walking into Snape's personal quarters, they were met with an alarming sight. Alexander was leaning heavily against the wall, taking raspy, gasping breathes. His sickly colored face was shining with small beads of sweat.  
  
"Alexander," Severus whispered, unable to control the small amount of concern from seeping out as he quickly made his way to his pupil. "Make yourself useful Lupin, get me a cold cloth," Snape growled as he placed his hand against Alexander's forehead and felt fever.  
  
"Of course," Remus replied, shocked at his colleague's show of emotion. Conjuring a wet cloth, he wordlessly handed it over to Snape who promptly pressed it to Alexander's forehead. "A-Alexander," Remus began uncertainly. "I apologize for whatever I did, but I can assure you it was not intentional."  
  
"Y-you did nothing," Alexander gasped, heavily lidded eyes glancing at him.  
  
"But, then what-?" Remus questioned.  
  
"I am a seer of sorts. If I come in contact with another person and they have a high amount of anxiety in the future, I will see it. Whatever happens to them happens to me. I feel their emotions and their pain. I trust you'll be transforming soon?" Alexander added softly.  
  
Remus' eyes widened. "You-you felt the pain of a transformation?"  
  
Alexander only waved him off before he could worry too much, "I have felt worse, it is nothing your should worry yourself about. It only startled me since I was unprepared."  
  
Letting go of the subject since the younger man seemed to be weary of discussing any more of the pain that is experienced, Lupin settled on asking, "Have you told Dumbledore?"  
  
"Not yet. Perhaps sooner than I wished though. I've waited because if Voldemort were to ever get the knowledge, I'm sure he would want to recruit me," Alexander said. * It feels good to talk with someone, * Alexander thought and glanced over at a disgruntled Severus. * I should do it more often with Severus. *  
  
Remus shook his head and smiled sadly, "Lily said the same thing."  
  
Alexander's head snapped around, which did not go unnoticed by the potions master. "Who?"  
  
"Lily Potter. She was a seer as well, but only several people knew of this. I believe she only made one prophecy before she died," Remus explained, sadness swirling in his eyes.  
  
"If I may ask, do you know of the prophecy?" Alexander pressed.  
  
"I do not know of it, but Dumbledore does. He was the only one she told," Remus shrugged and stood up. "I'm glad we talked, it was like talking to an old friend."  
  
* If only you knew Moony. * Alexander thought giving a small, sad smile.  
  
Before walking out the door, the werewolf turned and added, "You should come with Severus to the Dueling Club he's helping me with. I'm sure we could find something for you to do."  
  
Alexander nodded and watched the older man walk out.  
  
"I trust you're feeling alright now?" Snape's bark broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, thank you." And feeling on the daring side added, "I'm feel like going for a walk, perhaps you'd care to join me?"  
  
Expecting cruel words, he was surprised when his master's eyes widened slightly before returning to their veiled state and added ever so softly, "As a matter of fact, I would."  
  
----------  
  
Preview of Chapter 7: The next chapter will start off a few weeks later, and it will show how the relationship between Master and apprentice has developed so far. Some action will happen hopefully, maybe a little Voldie to spruce it up.  
  
Hello, hello! Oh my, it has been a while. I am so sorry about the delay, and hopefully it will never be THIS long again. And another apology on the 'shortness' of this chapter, but Chapter 6 turned about to be more of a connecting chapter (It got boring to put it bluntly). Thanks to all who kept reviewing, and those who even e-mailed me! I appreciated it a lot. Thanks again, and please R/R to let me know what you think!  
  
-Magami 


End file.
